Young Justice: Invasion
| row 1 title = Title | row 1 info = Young Justice: Invasion | row 2 title = Aired | row 2 info = April 28, 2012 – March 16, 2013 | row 3 title = Premiere | row 3 info = "Happy New Year" | row 4 title = Finale | row 4 info = "Endgame" | row 5 title = Produced by | row 5 info = * Brandon Vietti * Greg Weisman | row 6 title = Starring | row 6 info = * Cameron Bowen * Logan Grove * Eric Lopez * Yuri Lowenthal * Jason Marsden * Jesse McCartney * Danica McKellar * Masasa Moyo * Nolan North * Kevin Michael Richardson * Alyson Stoner * Mae Whitman | row 7 title = Original network | row 7 info = Cartoon Network | row 8 title = No. of episodes | row 8 info = 20 | row 9 title = Preceded by | row 9 info = Season one | row 10 title = Followed by | row 10 info = Season three }} Young Justice: Invasion is the second season of Young Justice, preceded by season one, and it is comprised of 20 episodes. It was expected to air in March 2012, during the premiere of DC Nation, but was later set to premiere on April 28.Harvey, James (2012-03-27). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-27. The story follows the teenage superhero members of the Team, as they must deal with an alien invasion.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "World's Finest Interview". Retrieved 2011-10-07. The first episode takes place on January 1, five years after the first season concluded. In early stages of development, this season was originally conceived as a special 10-episode mini-series dubbed "Invasion", spinning out of Young Justice.Harvey, James (2011-03-23). "DC Entertainment Animation News From Cartoon Network Upfront 2011 Event". World's Finest. Retrieved 2011-03-23. Greg Weisman soon clarified that this was not a spin-off, but rather the second season of the show, which happened to have only ten ordered episodes by March 2011, but they were likely to get ten more (which they did five months later). Unlike the previous season which featured a spate of guest directors, the season two production team hired a permanent set of three directors: Tim Divar, Doug Murphy and Mel Zwyer. Major plot lines * Five years have passed since season one, bringing drastic changes, including many alterations to the line-ups of both the Team and the Justice League. * Public perception of super-heroes takes a turn for the worse, thanks in particular to the GBS commentaries of G. Gordon Godfrey. * The heroes discover what occurred over the missing 16 hours, during which six Leaguers were under Vandal Savage's mind control. As a result, those same Leaguers leave Earth to undergo a criminal trial on Rimbor. * Multiple aliens have secretly invaded the Earth, operating there for unspecified purposes that include abducting and experimenting on humans. * The Light is still active and is now working with a new Partner (or two). * Having nearly been consumed by his five-year search for Speedy, Red Arrow finally finds the original Roy Harper with the help of his estranged wife Jade Nguyen, who also introduces Clone-Roy to their daughter Lian Nguyen-Harper. Together, they bring Speedy back to Star City. * Aqualad is on a deep cover mission for Nightwing, posing as the loyal lieutenant of his father, Black Manta. As part of this mission, Artemis's death is faked and Mount Justice is destroyed, all to advance Aqualad's credentials with Manta, the Light and their Partner. * Sportsmaster and Cheshire vow vengeance on Aqualad and Black Manta for the 'death' of Artemis, when in fact, Artemis has gone under cover as Tigress. * In a paroxysm of anger, Miss Martian puts Aqualad in a catatonic state, before finding out that his betrayal and Artemis's death were staged. This results in her being kidnapped at the behest of Black Manta and coerced to undo the damage. * The Reach makes themselves known to the public, professing good intentions, but all the while concealing a hidden agenda. * The Reach manufactures food for human consumption with eerie purposes. * The abductees manifest superhuman abilities and are recruited by Lex Luthor. * Learning from Impulse that he will bring upon an apocalypse, Blue Beetle is determined to remove his scarab. * Sportsmaster defects from the Light and pursues his vendetta against Black Manta and Aqualad with Cheshire. Deathstroke takes his place as the Light's enforcer. * A new Beetle appears, pretending to be an ally of the heroes, and offers to help Blue Beetle to take control of his scarab. However, it was all an elaborate ruse, as he is actually an agent of the Reach and manages to put Jaime under the control of the Reach. Cast Stars * Cameron Bowen as Robin * Logan Grove as Beast Boy * Eric Lopez as Blue Beetle * Yuri Lowenthal as Lagoon Boy * Jesse McCartney as Nightwing * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Masasa Moyo as Bumblebee * Nolan North as Superboy, Superman * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mal Duncan, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter * Alyson Stoner as Batgirl * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl * Jason Marsden as Impulse, Atom Co-stars * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey * Bruce Greenwood as Batman * Michael Trucco as Adam Strange * Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom * Stephanie Lemelin as Catherine Cobert, Artemis * Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow, Arsenal * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash * Khary Payton as Aqualad Production crew Producers * Brandon Vietti Developer / Producer / Art Director / Writer * Greg Weisman Developer / Producer / Story Editor / Writer Directors * Tim Divar – 7 episodes * Doug Murphy – 7 episodes * Mel Zwyer – 6 episodes Writers * Peter David – 2 episodes * Nicole Dubuc – 2 episodes * Paul Giacoppo – 1.5 episode * Kevin Hopps – 5.5 episodes * Brandon Vietti – 2 episodes * Greg Weisman – 5 episodes * Jon Weisman – 2 episodes Episodes Ratings See also * Answered questions from season two * Young Justice ** Season one ** [[Young Justice: Outsiders|Season three (Young Justice: Outsiders)]] ** Season four (in production) * ''Young Justice'' (comic) * Young Justice: Legacy * Young Justice Enhanced References }} External links * Buy this season in HD on iTunes * Buy this season in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z * *